Gold's Final Challenge
by FreezeHaxz
Summary: Gold has defeated the Elite 4 and Champion Lance. So what is next? Only the most powerful trainer ever, Red. Will Gold defeat Red or will Red still remain as the strongest trainer ever. This is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on me.
1. Gold's Final Challenge Part 1

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**Gold's Final Challenge**

At the end of the tunnel a faint light can be seen. A boy with a Typhlosion following behind him is running to the exit. When they make it out of the tunnel they are greeted by cold air and falling snow. The boy is not a bit affected by the cold even though he is wearing shorts and jacket to keep him warm. A black and gold hat keeps his head free of any falling snow.

"He got to be around here somewhere," said Gold. His Typhlosion looked up to see the snow falling from the sky. Gold started to walk higher to the top of Mt. Silver. He then saw someone standing on a flat area next to a cave. Gold sprinted to him and saw a yellow mouse with a thunderbolt shaped tail standing on his shoulder.

_No doubt he is the one Lance told me about _thought Gold. "Are you the trainer known as Red?" asked Gold.

The red clad trainer turned around and nodded his head. Red looked at Pikachu and is if the electric mouse could read his mind jumped in front of Red in a battle stance.

_Already wants to battle okay I will start with Nidoking. What's with his Pikachu's cheeks? I thought they suppose to be red not white Gold_ pondered this for a second then ordered, "Nidoking you're up first". Gold send out large bipedal lizard with a large horn on its head and many long spikes on its back all the way on to its tail.

"Nidoking use Toxic." Nidoking fired purple liquid from his a mouth at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use double team," commanded Red with no emotion. Pikachu split it self into seven copies scattered around Nidoking. The toxic went through the fake Pikachu and landed on the ground causing the copy Pikachu to disappear.

"Nidoking use earthquake to hit all of the copies," ordered Gold trying to shake of the snow landing on his hat.

"Dodge it Pikachu then use iron tail."

All the Pikachus jumped in the air when the giant lizard started to lift its leg to stomp the ground. When its foot made contact with the ground the ground started to shake. All the Pikachus disappeared and the real Pikachu appeared behind Nidoking. The yellow mouse's tail started to glow white and did a somersault in the air before smacking Nidoking on the back. This caused Nidoking to stop its attack and fall face front. Pikachu landed in front of him but then lost balance and fell forwards.

On Pikachu's tail Gold saw it had a glowing purple scratch on it. _Pikachu must be poison by_ _Nidoking special ability_.

"It seems your Pikachu got poison by Nidoking's Poison Point ability," inform Gold. Red just stared at his pokemon and finally said," Can you go on Pikachu?" Pikachu started to get up on its feet and turn to Red and gave him a thumbs then he turn around to face his opponent.

_His pokemon will faint because of the poison. I can take it out or the poison will. _

"Nidoking use Earth Power." Nidoking body started to glow yellow and slam its fist into the ground and the ground under Pikachu started to open up and yellow light started to pour from the cracks. Pikachu jumped in the air to get to safety but when he was in the air the earth under open up and the small mouse shriek in pain as the yellow light hit it. He flew and landed in front of the purple lizard.

"Pikachu use iron tail." Pikachu quickly got on its feet and jump to smack Nidoking in the face. Nidoking staggered backwards a bit then regain his balance. Nidoking rub its face where it got hit by the metallic tail.

"How can his Pikachu survive an Earth Power attack and its attacks are stronger than any Pokemon I have seen," remarked Gold.

"My Pikachu has light ball. It doubles its attack and special attack stats," explain Red in his emotionless tone.

"Where can I get one of those for my pokemon," commented Gold folding his arms behind his head.

"It only works for Pikachus and it's very hard to find," again explain Red. "Pikachu Quick Attack and follow with an Iron Tail." Red's mouse sprinted on fours quickly tackling Nidoking in its chest and hit it with its metallic tail on the other side of its face. Pikachu landed perfectly on its feet while Nidoking landed on its back.

_No I got to concentrate on the battle. I can ask questions later. _Thinking quicklyGold thought of a plan.

"Nidoking Poison Jab." Nidoking started to get up on its feet when Red ordered, "counter with Mega Punch.

Nidoking fist began to glow purple and started to sprint towards the yellow mouse. Pikachu's fist turned white and when Nidoking was in range Pikachu jumped in the air and connected its fist with the Poison Jab. Both pokemon were sent backwards. Pikachu hit the side of the mountain and landed on the ground while Nidoking crashed into a boulder.

"Nidoking are you okay," cried Gold. Nidoking slowly got up and nodded to Gold. Gold sigh in relief.

"Nidoking trap him with Rock Tomb." Nidoking slams its hands in the ground and tall boulders started come out of the ground surrounding Pikachu.

When Pikachu was completely surrounded with the Rock Tomb, Nidoking got up to stand up straight.

"Now full power Hyperbeam," demanded Gold pointing his finger at Pikachu.

Nidoking open its mouth and fired an orange beam from its mouth at the electric mouse. The orange beam hit the boulder destroying it. With nowhere to run, Pikachu got hit by the Hyperbeam and got slam to the other side of its enclosure.

When the attack ended Nidoking was panting on its knees. Pikachu was lying inside a crater on the side of the boulder created by the Hyperbeam.

"Looks like one of your Pokemon is down," remarked Gold with his hands behind his head again. Red fixed his hat so his eyes met with Gold's eyes.

"Pikachu use Earthquake while his Nidoking is down."

Gold smirked when Red was ordering a fainted pokemon an attack it can't even do. In the crater where Pikachu was laying in, the electric mouse started to open its eyes.

"What! How could that Pikachu survive a Hyperbeam," exclaimed Gold waving his arms.

"My Pikachu used Light Screen before the attack got to him. The Hyperbeam was also weaken with the boulders in the way," explained Red giving Gold a blank stare.

Pikachu jumped out of the crater and landed in the opening of the tomb. Pikachu jumped with its tail glowing white and slam it on the ground. The ground started to shake and Nidoking got knocked out by the attack.

"Your Pikachu knows Earthquake. I think I had underestimated you, Red," commented Gold. When Gold finish his last sentenced, Red's Pikachu dropped to the ground fainted by the poison.

"Your one down, too Red," smirked Gold while recalling his fainted Nidoking. "You did great Nidoking."

Red also recalled his fallen Pokemon while muttering something to him.

Red grabbed another pokeball and sent out a blue plesiosaur creature with the underside light cream. On its back there is a grey shell with a lot bumps on its back. It has four large flippers with its front being larger than its back. A short horn protrudes between its two large black eyes.

_Looks like a water type. I think I will use an electric type. _Gold reached for a pokeball on his belt and released a tall yellow humanoid figure. It had a long skinny neck with black stripes. Two pink crystals lay on the forehead and tip of its tail. One of its two flippers like arms was curled up in a fist.

-"I'm the Great Ampharos. Conqueror of the Indigo League,"-announced Ampharos while bowing before Lapras and Red. Lapras sweat dropped at this gesture.

"My Ampharos wanted to be a magician. He always does this to his opponent," explain Gold rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

-"A great magician must always have an introduction,"- replied Ampharos.

Red smirked for a while than put on a serious look on his face.

_-Did I see Red just smiled? I haven't seen him smile in 3 years-_ thought Lapras. "Lapras Blizzard," ordered Red.

The Lapras opened its mouth and cold air started to blow towards Ampharos turning into a blizzard.

"Ampharos use Light Screen."

-"Witness my magical box that will make your attack weaker,"-added Ampharos. A yellow transparent box form around Ampharos before the Blizzard got to him. The Blizzard did half damage thanks to the Light Screen.

"Now Discharge Ampharos." The lighthouse pokemon fired electricity towards Lapras. When the attack came close to Lapras a transparent box like Ampharos appeared around Lapras and the electricity hit the shield halving the damage.

_Forgot that Light Screen can be passed to the next Pokemon_ grimace Gold.

"Use Thunder Punch on Lapras," ordered Gold. Electricity crackled in Ampharos fist as he ran towards Lapras.

–"Electricity goes through my hand as I shall unleash my next trick," shouted Ampharos.

"Ice beam on the ground to stop him," calmly ordered Red. Lapras rolled its eyes as it fired an Ice Beam on the ground. The ground soon became covered in ice and Ampharos slipped on the ice and fell on its back. He skidded to a stop and lay on its backside. "Now Blizzard again."Ampharos started to get up when the cold wind knock him back on the dirt.

Lapras Light Screen begins to flicker before it disappear. _The Light Screen is gone. Time to attack_ thought Gold.

"Ampharos Discharge one more time," ordered Gold.

"Intercept with Psychic," countered Red.

The yellow biped unleashed the electric attack while Lapras eyes turned blue. The electricity started to glow the same hue of blue as Lapras eyes and changed the path of the Discharge into the ground being conducted by the Earth.

_I can't use range attacks or his Lapras will just block it with Psychic and I can't get close because of the ice. _Gold looked at Ampharos and saw him panting. _Ampharos looks tired. Only one thing to do. _

"Ampharos time for the Con Trick technique."

-"Time for my grand finally," announced Ampharos. The electric pokemon started to dig with one its hand while the other hand was still in a fist.

"Lapras stop it with Psychic." Lapras eyes turn blue but when he was about to unleash its attack Ampharos was already under ground. -_That Pokemon sure can dig fast even with one arm. He may be weird but he is a formable opponent- _thought Lapras.

"Lapras get on top of the ice and start using calm mind. Use Psychic when it appears." The plesiosaur jumped on the ice with a giant leap that seems impossible for its size. He closed his eyes and started to think calm thoughts while increasing its special attack and defense.

A few seconds passed by when the ground in front of Lapras burst open and a light yellow bipedal jumped out and landed on the ice with its fist containing electricity. Lapras open its eyes and unleashed a powerful Psychic. Ampharos stopped in its tracks and starts to get lifted in the air by the attack. The Light Screen appeared around Ampharos to halve the attack.

_That Light Screen should be gone by now_ pondered Red. "Lapras use Blizzard while it's under your Psychic."

Lapras opened its mouth and fired a Blizzard at the immobile Ampharos. When the attack finish the lighthouse Pokemon dropped to the ground.

Red turn to Gold to say something but saw him smirking. "Why are you smirking when you lost your…" before Red could finish Ampharos body made a puff sound and a white gas surrounded the body. When the gas disappeared the body was gone.

"Ampharos now use Thunder," shouted Gold with his finger pointing to the sky and the yellow electric Pokemon jumped out of the ground in front of Gold and cried to the sky.

-"Time for my final trick. That is to make you disappeared."- From the clouds a large thunderbolt dropped on the surprised Lapras. A white flash blinded everyone. When the flash died down a blue plesiosaur lay in a crater with swirls in its eyes.

"How did you do that?" asked Red with a surprised look on his face.

"My Ampharos went underground and created a clone by using Substitute. Using part of its energy to create a copy. While the copy distracted you, the real Ampharos used Charge underground powering up its next electric attack," explained Gold with a smile on his face.

-"That is the end of my magic show,"- remarked Ampharos while bowing again before being sent back into his pokeball.

_This kid might be trainer I been hoping to fight to make me love battling again,_ happily thought Red as he returned Lapras. _I will just have to see and find out if he can defeat me._

Red sends out a giant turtle standing on its hind legs. The back of its shell is brown while the front is light cream. Its blue head and limbs look sturdy and strong. Three claws are on its hands. The most noticeable feature was the two cannons sticking out of two holes on its back.

"Go Pidgeot," cried Gold while a big bird materializes in front of him. The back of the bird was brown with a tan underbelly. It has long feathers on its head that are nearly as long as its body and are red with yellow. It also has black markings under its eyes.

-"You better be a descent opponent. I haven't had a good battle in a long time," -Blastoise grunted with a bored look on its face.

-"I'm more than a descent opponent. I'm going to defeat you,"- barked Pidgeot back at him.

Blastoise responded with a sigh. _Another overconfident pokemon that I have defeated in the past _frowned Blastoise. Red notices his pokemon expression and tries to get him motivated to fight.

"Hey Blastoise, this trainer is not like the other trainers. He already defeated Pikachu and Lapras while I have defeated only one of his," Red informs with a smile on his face. Blastoise mood changed when he learns that two of his comrades got defeated by this goofy looking trainer.

"Your attack Gold," Red calmly said.

"You will regret that. Pidgeot Sky Attack." Pidgeot begin to cloak itself in a bright blue light.

"Stop it with Blizzard." The giant turtle points its cannons at the glowing bird and fires a Blizzard. The Blizzard starts to get bigger because of the weather and before it can hit the bird a yellow box appears around it. The attack gets weaken by the Light Screen and doesn't stop Pidgeot from crashing into Blastoise.

Blastoise fell on its shell while Pidgeot flew back to where it started. _Shouldn't the Light Screen be gone by now _bitterly thought Red. _Wait, when he released Ampharos it was holding something. _Thinking back to what Ampharos was holding Red finally figured out what it was holding.

"Was your Ampharos holding light clay?" demanded Red. Gold smirked and finally replied, "Yeah, he was holding a light clay to make his Light Screen last longer than usual. You are not the only one who gives his pokemon items." Gold smiled thinking he is the smartest trainer in the world.

_Time to switch to physical attacks _thought Red. "Blastoise ice punch." Ice starts to form on Blastoise fist. The giant turtle began to run with its Ice Punch at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot fly up high than use Air Cutter," quickly ordered Gold.

Pidgeot flew out of Blastoise range before it could punch. In the air Pidgeot spread its wings and crescent shaped wave are launched at Blastoise.

"Blastoise withdraw into your shell." Blastoise withdraw into its shell and the air cutter hit its hard shell doing minimal damage. The Light Screen around Pidgeot flickered and disappeared. "Now Blizzard but stay in your shell." The two cannons on Blastoise back try to aim at Pidgeot in the sky and fired cold air spreading out as snowstorm increases its range.

"Pidgeot use your new move, Heat wave." The giant bird opens its mouth and shot hot air that it started melting snow near the attack. The Blizzard started to push harder against the Heat Wave and started to get the upper hand.

_There must be a way to make Pidgeot's Heat Wave stronger _Gold tried to figure out a solution. _I got it! _"Pidgeot use Whirlwind to increase the heat and strengthen it." Pidgeot flap its wings furiously to make strong winds and the Heat Wave soon became strong enough to overcome the Blizzard and blasted through and strikes on Blastoise.

_That Heat Wave is going to cause problems with Blastoise ice attacks _Red looked up and smirked.

"What are staring at?" asked Gold trying to find something in the sky that Red might looked at.

"Blastoise Rain Dance." The turtle came out of its shell and got on its hind legs and formed a blue orb in its hands to throw it in the sky. A blue explosion appeared in the dark sky and rain soon started falling from the sky.

_What is Red thinking of doing if it's raining? Blizzard accuracy will be bad in this weather unless he wants to power up his water attacks Gold_ wondered.

"Hydro Cannon," with a big grin Red commanded but suddenly turn to a serious face but his facial expression didn't go unnoticed by Gold.

The cannons on Blastoise back fired water at high pressure going at high speed and the rain increased the power of the attack. The attack hit Pidgeot and threw the bird backwards and started to fall towards the ground. Before it hit the ground Pidgeot open its wings and pull up a few feet above the ground.

Gold sigh with relief that Pidgeot manage to pull up in time. He saw Blastoise breathing very hard and saw his chance to recover. "Pidgeot recover by Roost." The bird landed on the ground cover in water and started to glow white as he gets heal.

"Blastoise use Blizzard when you can move again." _I am starting to feel something that I haven't felt in a long time. The same feeling that made me like battling in the first place _Red gladly thought.

The blue turtle got on all four limbs and started to aim at Pidgeot. "Pidgeot get out of there quickly." Blastoise suddenly gain a sudden burst of speed and fired the Blizzard. The Blizzard blocked both of Red's and Gold's vision.

"Pidgeot!" cried out Gold. When the Blizzard died down Pidgeot was okay and the attack miss and froze the water beneath Pidgeot freezing its feet with it.

"Ha, your Blizzard missed completely," mocked Gold waving his finger. Red just smirked at the gesture.

"The attack didn't completely missed it manage to freeze your Pidgeot's feet," when Red finish his last sentence hail started to fall again.

"Finish this with another Blizzard." Still standing on fours Blastoise delivered another blizzard and hitting Pidgeot with a large force that it manages to break him out of the ice hurling him backwards. The cannons on Blastoise back retracted into its shell when he finished his attack. Pidgeot lay on the ground motionless.

_-That guy didn't stand a chance against the Blizzard but he did put up a good fight to the end. I even close to activating my ability Torrent _thought Blastoise. Pidgeot's body suddenly stirred.

"What? He must be down by being hit by a Blizzard at full power," gasped Red in shock. The Pidgeot started to get up weakly on it legs.

"My Pidgeot is not to be underestimated. He is sturdy enough to survive a thunder from Lance's Dragonite. He is very sturdy and has survives many super effective attack," replied Gold, "Pidgeot use Sky Attack."

"Blastoise Blizzard again," quickly commanded Red. Blastoise started to fired another Blizzard but suddenly stop and electricity suddenly started crackling all around Blastoise's body. Pidgeot with the Sky Attack fully charged hits Blastoise straight on its head knocking him over. With a dazed looked Blastoise is out of the battle.

Red watch his pokemon fall to the ground with a shocked look. Pidgeot flew in front Gold and landed on patch of dry ground looking weary.

"My Blastoise just suddenly stopped moving. What did you do to my Pokemon?" putting on calm face Red retrieved his Blastoise while thanking it for its hard work.

"Easy my Pidgeot used Thunder Wave before Blastoise used Blizzard which slowed him down enough for Pidgeot to charge up its Sky Attack," replied Gold. "But how did you make your Blastoise faster all of a sudden? His Blizzard attack hit Pidgeot before he could break out of the ice."

With a sly smile Red hold up a quick claw in hand. "Quick claw. When equipped to a pokemon the pokemon may sometimes move at fast speeds. Giving my Blastoise sudden burst of speed his attack hit first," quickly explained Red waving the quick claw.

_That explains the incredible speed. I almost lost the match if my Pidgeot didn't use Thunder wave_ thought Gold.

"Isn't it impossible for a Pidgeot to learn Thunder Wave?" remarked Red.

"Isn't it impossible for a Pikachu to learn Earthquake," smirked Gold.

"My Pikachu just used Iron Tail to strike the ground which was strong enough to create an earthquake."

"Hhhmm… so that's how you did it. Well my Pidgeot learn Thunder Wave when we were walking through a forest. We were attack by a group of electric pokemon and they thunder shocked us a so many times that Pidgeot learned Thunder Wave," Gold sheepishly rub the back of his head remembering the painful memories of being shocked.

_He reminds me of myself when I started my journey _thought Red of his crazy encounters when he started. _I was an idiot back then when I started._

"Its time to resume our match," declared Red pointing his finger at Gold.

* * *

_**This is my first fanfiction story. This story is to see how fanfiction works so I am going to post the next chapter which is also the last chapter next week. I got inspire to write this story when I fought Red in my Soul Silver game. Blizzard never misses in Hail weather but it took three blizzards to take out my Pidgeot and two Thunders from Lance's Dragonite. Some of the stuff in this story will appear in my future stories. Thanks for reading and please R&R. **_


	2. Gold's Final Challenge Part 2

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**Gold vs. Red: Part 2**

High on top of Mt Silver a heated battle is going on with two powerful trainers.

The trainer with the red cap sends out a large pokemon with a big belly that takes up most of its body.

"Snorlax!" yawn the sleeping pokemon.

"A Snorlax," the trainer with the black and gold hat said. He thought for a while than he took out a pokeball and returned his Pidgeot. Gold then send out a long red serpent like dragon. The dragon serpent roared its presence.

"This is my Gyarodos. I caught him when Team Rocket was sending signals that cause pokemon to evolve and anger them," inform Gold. Red just stirred when he said team rocket.

"Team Rocket. I thought they were disband three years ago," Red replied in a serious tone.

"They were trying to bring Team Rocket back but they failed because I stopped them," Gold grinned at Red.

_This trainer defeated Team Rocket... I thought Giovanni gave up his evil ways _Red decided to put the subject away and got focus on the battle.

"Snorlax lets start with Belly Drum." Snorlax started to pound its chest to maximize his power while hurting himself in the process.

"Gyarodos his Snorlax must be weak by using Belly Drum. Use Aqua Tail," Gold call out. Gyarodos lift its tail and water started to twirl around it. A red band tied around his tail began to twirl in the direction of the Aqua Tail.

"Snorlax use Rest to regain health." The sleeping pokemon fell on its back and started to do what they are known to do a lot, sleep. Gyarodos smacked Snorlax in his stomach with his tail making Snorlax flinch in its sleep.

"Gyarodos now power up with Dragon dance. Don't stop until I tell you to." A dark red aura surrounded Gyarodos increasing its attack and speed stats.

"I'm not going to let you. Snorlax Sleep Talk," Red remarked. Snorlax got up on his feet and ran as fast a Snorlax could ever run with his fist glowing white.

"Gyarodos Dragon Pulse." The red serpent fired a blue-greenish sphere from its mouth striking Snorlax in his stomach. Being strike by an attack, Snorlax lost its focus and the glow on its fist disappeared. Snorlax collapsed on his back with snot bubble coming out of its nose.

-"Ahh…Chesto Berry Cake. (Snore) Leichi Berry Pie mmm…"-mumbled Snorlax in his sleep with drool coming out of his mouth. Gyarodos sweatdrop and began using Dragon dance again.

"Snorlax use Snore this time." Taking a deep breath Snorlax did a giant Snore that it started to damage Gyarodos. Gyarodos recovered from the attack quickly and prepared to launch its next attack. Snorlax begin to stir in his sleep. He let out a big yawn before standing up ready for its next command.

_That Pokemon is lazy but packs a lot of power and he is very sturdy Gold thought. _"Gyarodos do your Rain Dance." A blue orb began form in gyarodos's mouth. He fired it into the sky making a large blue explosion. After the explosion, rain soon started falling down. Typhlosion put on his angry scowl because he was going to get wet again. Gold notice his Typhlosion expression and returned him in his pokeball before he would start going on a rampage.

"Snorlax Rollout attack," Red commanded. Curling into a ball Snorlax began rolling towards the red serpent.

"Gyarodos keep him back by using Hydro Pump," Gold countered. Gyarodos fired water at high pressure from its mouth at the rolling pokemon. The Hydro Pump kept Snorlax from moving any further. Gyarodos was using all its strength to hold Snorlax back. As Snorlax's Rollout attack keeps on getting stronger every second, he begins to push back against the water attack. Snorlax's Rollout soon becomes so powerful at it went through the Hydro Pump as if it was nothing.

"Gyarodos stop your attack and use Giga Impact," Gold quickly commanded. Gyarodos immediately stopped his Hydro Pump. A purple sphere began swirling around his body began to form. He began charging at Snorlax with his Giga Impact. When both powerful attacks collided a white flash blinded both trainers. When the light faded a cloud of smoke blocked both pokemon from view. As the smoke began to clear Snorlax came into view. He was badly bruised but he still manage to stand up. The smoke clear up and Gyarodos was lying in a crater motionless.

"Gyarodos!" Gold shouted in distress. Gyarodos's eyes slowly open up to Gold's voice. Grunting in pain as he slowly picking himself up; Gyarodos gave Gold a nod and turn to his foe. Raising its tail the red bandana turn out to be a Focus Band.

"Focus band. It sometimes will give a pokemon the determination to survive an attack that can knock him out," Gold explains with his hands in his pocket. "Gyarodos lets make this count. Use Taunt."

"Use Rest Snorlax," Red said as quickly as he can.

-"Going to sleep during the battle. What a wimp. Fight me like a real pokemon you fat ass,"- Gyarodos taunted. Snorlax got mad at Gyarodos that he didn't obey Red to use Rest.

_Now I can't heal Snorlax. He is weak so I am going to finish him. "_Snorlax use Body Slam on Gyarodos," Red order. Snorlax jumped in the air and landed on top of Gyarodos. For gyarodos this was the last straw. Gold return his unconscious Gyarodos.

"Pidgeot lets end this," Gold announced sending out his bird pokemon. "Air Cutter Pidgeot."

-"Geez give me a chance to make my entrance,"- Pidgeot barked back. Pidgeot open his wings to fire his attack. The Air Cutter pelted Snorlax making him curl into a ball to reduce the damage.

"We can't hide forever. Snorlax use Body Slam." Getting on his feet Snorlax did another giant jump that looks impossible for his size. Still being hit the Air Cutter he slam into Pidgeot and both began to fall towards the ground. Snorlax landed on top of Pidgeot with thud making a crater.

"Snorlax get up on your feet." Rolling on to his side Snorlax push himself onto his stubby feet. Pidgeot was nowhere to be found where Snorlax landed. There was only a hole in the crater.

"Now use Air Slash my clever Pidgeot," Gold ordered maintaining his usual smirk. The bird flew out of a hole behind Snorlax with a white light surrounding his right wing. Pidgeot was so wet that he went slower than his normal speed because the water weigh him down. Pidgeot slash at the air firing air that cut the giant pokemon's back. Snorlax let out grunt and fell onto the ground face first unconscious.

"That caught me off guard," Red remarked returning his pokemon.

"My Pidgeot went into the hole that was already made by my Ampharos. When he was falling he position himself to fall straight into the hole. There was water inside tunnel so Pidgeot got wet. Sorry about that, Pidgeot," Gold apologized to his Pokemon. Giving him a glare Pidgeot began shaking off the water in his feathers.

_Well time for my most annoying pokemon _Red thought. He sent out a large grass pokemon. With what look like a palm tree on its back this pokemon looked like a tropical pokemon. Standing on four legs and with warts it looked like a frog.

_Another rare starter pokemon. Red has two rare pokemon _Gold thought jealously. He took out his pokedex to learn more about it. "Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. Venusaur uses its large petals to capture sunlight and convert it into energy," inform the Pokedex in its robotic tone. _I think I am going to stick with Pidgeot. _

"Venusaur use Mix Spore." _What does Mix Spore do? _Gold pondered but than he shook his head. _I think I don't want to find out._ Venusaur started to shake his red flower and purple, yellow, and white spores began to float towards to the bird. The rain washed away the spores before they even came close to Pidgeot.

"Ha, your attack didn't work cause of the rain. Try using something more suited for the rain," Gold recommended.

"Venusaur let's change the weather. Sunny Day," Red smirked thinking how his strategy going to go.

"Pidgeot use the Heat Wave and Whirlwind combination," Gold ordered. "Wait! Let's call it Heat Storm. Yea, that sounds good. Pidgeot Heat Storm." Firing a red sphere from the middle of its flower into the sky Venusaur made the clouds disappear thus stopping the rain and making harsh sunlight to hit the area they are fighting. Pidgeot used Heat Wave while using Whirlwind to power-up the attack. The attack hit Venusaur head on and did a lot of damage due to his weakness against fire and flying attacks. A green glow surrounded Venusaur and his plant grew even bigger due activating his ability Overgrowth.

"Venusaur Solarbeam," Red calmly order. Venusaur aim his plant at Pidgeot and fired a light green beam that strikes the bird in his chest. Pidgeot fell to ground cover in water cause of the rain. Pidgeot started to get up but suddenly fell into the water again.

"Venusaur now heal with Synthesis." Venusaur's body glowing white began healing himself using the sun's rays.

"Pidgeot are you okay," Gold shouted concern for his pokemon. Gold observe his Pidgeot who had his eyes close and was snoring. _What is he…sleeping! Wait when he used his Mix Spore attack it was a probably combination of Poison Powder, Stun Spore, And Sleep Powder. He wasn't aiming at Pidgeot. He was aiming for the water _Gold came to the conclusion. Looking around he saw that the whole battlefield was cover with water. _All this water is contaminated. I must be careful not to get affected by the water. I must send a pokemon that flies and I need to figure a way to get rid of this water._

"Pidgeot returned." Returning his pokemon with one hand while he sending out another with his other hand. "Go Togetic." A white fairy like pokemon took Pidgeot's place. With her tiny wings flapping she was able to avoid the water below her. There were blue and red triangles on the bottom half of her body. The top of her head looked like a crown.

-"Yay another battle,"- happily cried Togetic. Togeticbegan twirling around in the air.

"Hey Togetic. Avoid the water below at all times. The water has status afflicting affects," inform Gold. Togetic gave him a nod and turned towards Venusaur.

"Togetic use your Extrasensory," Gold quickly demanded. Togetic began by raising her arms in the air and her eyes turning pink. A glow the same hue of pink as Togetic's eyes surrounded Venusaur. He grunted in pain as he began to get stretch apart by psychic powers. Togetic soon got tired and dropped Venusaur on the ground.

"Leech Seed." In the blink of an eye Venusaur shot a Leech Seed from his flower. The seed hit Togetic in the middle of her chest and began sprouting vines. The vines wrapped around her body and stop her wings from flapping. Togetic fell in the water because her wings were immobile. The fairy pokemon soon fell asleep.

_Damn, another one inflicted by the status water. I need to get rid of the water, but how…? _Looking around Gold just saw water but then saw a boulder protruding in the water. _I think I got a plan but it might not work. What other choice I have?_

"Return Togetic," Gold recalled his Togetic.

"Venusaur recharge yourself." Venusaur with a white light surrounding started using Synthesis to heal himself.

"Ampharos I need you," Gold announced sending his electric pokemon on the boulder. "Listen the water contains status affects. I'm going to need you to get rid of it."

-"That is quite a trick. But I shall make it go away,"- Ampharos got in his battle pose.

-"What a weirdo"- mumbled Venusaur. -

_What does he think he can accomplish with Ampharos. He can't even move around a lot. He has something plan. Got to stop him! _"Venusaur full power Solarbeam," Red yelled.

"Ampharos use Light Screen." The lighthouse pokemon raised his arms to make his Light Screen. The Solarbeam slam into the Light Screen but Ampharos didn't fall into the water.

"Now Ampharos I need you to use Dig to make a tunnel. There is piece of dry land behind so you can start," Gold pointed at the ground that was too high for the water to reach. Ampharos did a back flip and landed on the dry dirt. Not wasting a second, Ampharos started to dig into the mountain.

_So that's what he was planning. He is going to drain out the water by making a tunnel. I couldn't see behind that boulder to know there was a patch of dry land. I need to stop him _Red thought.

"Venusaur stop him by using Petal Dance." Lower pedals shot from Venusaur's plant and destroyed the boulder leaving it in crumbles. Ampharos was nowhere in sight and in his place was a hole protruding in the ground.

"Venusaur take him down with your Earthquake," Red coldly said.

"What? **AMPHAROS WATCH OUT**!" Gold loudly warn. Venusaur got on his hind legs and slam his front legs into the ground. A shockwave made the ground shake violently and Gold fell on his ass. Red didn't even flinch from the earthquake. When the shaking subsided, Gold quickly got up on his feet.

Red retrieves a pokeball from his belt. "Do you need a pokemon to get your Ampharos out of the ground?" Red offered through his pokeball in the air and catching it with his the same hand.

_Is my Ampharos already down? No, I must believe he is okay. I trust my pokemon. Ampharos does have a move to protect him from the Earthquake. _Gold turn his head to Red and smirked.

"That won't be necessary, Red," Gold replied in a confident tone. Red raised an eyebrow in confusion. Red observes the water for any movement but sees nothing. Red was about to release his pokemon to save Gold's pokemon when a giant green sphere shot out from the middle of the pool of contaminated water. The water began to drain into the hole. The green sphere landed on in front of Gold and dematerialized. A yellow pokemon that was inside the sphere let out a cry.

-"Did you think a small shake would stop a great magician like me? I always have a trick up my sleeve,"- Ampharos asserted raising his flipper like arms in the air.

"Im…impossible! That was Protect right," Red stammered. Getting his act together, Red put on his serious face.

_This the last time I going to underestimate him. I am going to go all out from now on. I have two pokemon left and he has four let. I can not let him defeat me so easily. I will live up to my name as Red the trainer from Pallet town! _Red changes his face from a frown to a smile.

"My Ampharos has lost of tricks up his sleeve. Like this one. Ampharos use Heal Bell," Gold order. Ampharos grabbed his tail and began to shake it. A soothing sound of a bell chiming started coming from Ampharos tail. The sound started to cure Gold's pokemon from status affects.

"Venusaur Frenzy Plant," Red cried pointing at Ampharos. Venusaur started to glow a bright green light. He slam his front legs into the ground making giant vines sprouted out of the ground below the light house pokemon. The vines wrap around Ampharos crushing his body. Letting his last cry Ampharos fell unconscious.

"Thanks Ampharos. Your work won't go to waste," Gold complimented returning him. Gold release his Pidgeot in the air. The clouds in the sky began to cover the sun causing the snow to fall on the battlefield again.

"Pidgeot use Heat Storm while Venusaur is immobile," Gold quickly commanded. Pidgeot fired his Heat Storm at Venusaur who couldn't move due to the recoil from the Frenzy Plant. The attack hit the giant plant pokemon in his face.

"Giga Drain Venusaur." Recovering from the attack Venusaur began sucking energy from Pidgeot and using the energy to heal himself. Gold watch his Pidgeot fall to the ground with a daze look on his face. Gold return him before he hit the ground

"Thanks Pidgeot. I couldn't ask anything more from you," Gold quietly said. _Pidgeot was heavily damage from the battles he fought in. It is reasonable for him to get knock out by a weak attack _Gold thought.

"Well it's up to you. Go Togetic." Togetic materialized in front of Gold's twirling around happily. _It's not call the happiness pokemon for no reason _Gold thought.

"Venusaur capture him with your Vine Whip." Two long vines extended from Venusaur's back to wrap around Togetic's little body. The fairy pokemon grunted in pain as both vines began to squeeze her body.

"Razor Leaf while he is under your grip." Venusaur fired sharp leaves from his plant.

"Magical Leaf Togetic." Togetic fired his own set off sharp leaves with psychic powers to control their movement. Both attacks cancel out each other.

"Togetic try to escape with Shock Wave." Togetic released electricity from all parts of its body. The electricity got conducted by the vines and travel to Venusaur. Getting shock by the attack he let go of Togetic. Flapping her tiny wings Togetic flew towards Gold's side of the battlefield.

"Togetic use Future Sight. Then Air Slash that overgrown plant," Gold remarked.

"Venusaur fire another Sunny Day," Red order. Both pokemon began there moves. Togetic closed it eyes and started to see into the future. Venusaur fire another red sphere from his back into the sky. Shortly sun rays started to engulf the field. Once the fairy pokemon open its eyes a white glow began to form on her right wing. She charges at Venusaur to get close enough to fire the attack. Red waited before Togetic got a few meters away to take action.

"Now Venusaur," Red loudly exclaim. A green vine shot out of his back and capture Togetic again. The white glow on Togetic's wing disappeared. "Now Sleep Powder."

_He fell right in to my trap _Gold thought. "Togetic protect yourself with Safeguard." Venusaur released his Sleep Powder from his plant. A white glow surrounded Togetic than it vanished. The Sleep powder fell on Togetic but she didn't fell asleep due to the Safeguard.

"Now give him an Encore, Togetic." Struggling in the vines Togetic clap its hands together and a clapping crowd could be heard all around the filed. The clapping made Venusaur blush and he started fire Sleep Powder over and over again.

_Now I can't tell him to do another attack. He will just keep firing Sleep Powder until the Encore wears of. _Red bitterly thought.

"Togetic get out of Venusaur's vines." Togetic got of the vine with little trouble. The vine dropped to the floor while Venusaur was to busy to notice Togetic has gotten out.

"Now Air Slash in his face." Togetic slash the air with her wing sending her Air Slash right into Venusaur's face. Venusaur flinched from the attack.

"Keep using Air Slash." Togetic kept on firing a barrage of Air Slash at Venusaur. Venusaur took every Air Slash and countering with Sleep Powder. After a few Air Slash attacks a green glow surrounded Venusaur and his leaves grew bigger. The clapping also began to die down ending the Encore.

"Venusaur Sludge Bomb." Venusaur open his mouth and shot out a big pile of sludge at Togetic. The sludge hit the Light Screen and exploded on contact. Togetic dropped to the ground. Some the sludge got in her eyes. She tried to get it out by rubbing her eyes.

"Venusaur finish her with Frenzy Plant," Red commanded. Venusaur slam his front limbs into the ground. Thick vines shot out of the ground covering Togetic. Yelps of pain could be heard from the vines. When the vines untangled an unconscious body was laying on the ground.

"Togetic!" Gold cried out to his fainted pokemon. In the sky a white flash appeared. A purple thunderbolt came down and hit Venusaur. Venusaur let out a cry and fainted.

"That was Togetic's Future Sight. She sees into the future and fires an attack into the future," Gold explain retrieving Togetic in her respective pokeball. "You did good Togetic," Gold complimented.

Red returned his fallen pokemon. He congratulated on his Venusaur's hard work.

_I thought it will come to this. Time for my trump card _Red thought_. _Red slowly got a pokeball from his belt. He pushed a button on it to enlarge the pokeball.

_All comes to this _Gold thought. He got his last pokeball ready to fight.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long update wait. The final battle is coming up next. The next chapter will be pretty short since it will be a one-on-one. The next pokemon Red sends out will be his strongest one. Some of you will already know who it is. In the game Pikachu is his strongest but I decided to make his next pokemon the strongest. Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	3. Gold's Final Challenge Part 3

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**Final Battle!**

"I hope it will come to this. I warn you not many people have defeated this pokemon. He was my first pokemon and also my strongest," Red warned, examining his pokeball in his hand.

"I will take what ever you throw at me. Typhlosion was my first pokemon and he is also my most loyal pokemon," Gold cried, holding his pokeball in the air with his right hand.

Red smirked, "If you hadn't notice. When I started battling you I didn't take you seriously. I didn't have my spirit to fight, but after you defeated my Snorlax. I felt something inside of me. I felt the same feeling that made me love battles. I got serious with my Venusaur. With my Venusaur I defeated three of your pokemon. Now you are going to face me with my most powerful pokemon with my fighting spirit." He threw the pokeball in the air and caught with his other hand.

"Well lets the real battle begin. GO TYPHLOSION!" Gold send out his fire pokemon.

"GO CHARIZARD!" Red yelled releasing his starter pokemon. An orange dragon with flames burning vigorously on his tail. Charizard roared his presence.

"Charizard! Do you have to roar every time I send you out?" Red asked while covering his ears.

-"I have to or my opponent won't be intimidated,"- Charizard smirked, letting out a puff of smoke escape his mouth.

Gold took out his pokedex and pointed at Charizard. "Charizard the Flame Pokemon. The hotter the flames burn on a Charizard's tail the stronger they are," informed in a make robotic voice.

_The flame on his Charizard's tail looks very bright. That means his Charizard is powerful _Gold thought. Typhlosion took a step forward and roared while shooting fire from his collar. Both fire starters stared at each other waiting for their trainer's commands.

_-This pokemon doesn't look tough, and the same goes for his trainer. However I can sense Red's fighting spirit. That means this will be a very good battle- _Charizard thought smirking. _–It's about time I got a good battle.- _

"Don't let your guard down, Gold. My Charizard knows a lot of moves. Even moves he can't normally learn," Red informed. "For example, Charizard Mach Punch."

"Intercept Typhlosion," Gold ordered. Charizard took off at an extreme speed and attack Typhlosion. Typhlosion raised one of his hands and grabbed Charizard's Mach Punch in a blink of an eye.

"Thunder Punch right in his face Typhlosion." Raising his other hand with electricity coursing, Typhlosion began to swing at Charizard. Charizard flapped his mighty wings to escape the attack. Charizard landed out of melee range of the lava badger just in time. Typhlosion fired up his collar and roar when he noticed it missed.

"Stone Edge Charizard," Red ordered.

"Protect," Gold quickly ordered. Typhlosion created a transparent shield around him before Charizard could attack. Charizard fired pointed rocks only to be deflected by the Protect.

"Full power Flamethrower," Gold loudly commanded.

"You too Charizard," Red said. Typhlosion's Protect disappeared and opened his mouth while Charizard opened his mouth also. Both pokemon began to fire hot scorching flames. The fire attacks collided and both fire pokemon struggled to gain the upper hand. The Flamethrowers were evenly matched and neither pokemon could push back.

_They are evenly matched. How to make it stronger…? Wait I know! _Red thought.

"Charizard flap your wings to increase your attack's strength," Red cried.

"Hey you stole my technique," Gold accused, furiously grabbing his hat off his head.

"Hey anybody can use the move. It's not like you're the only who can use it," Red retorted. With his large wings, Charizard began to make strong wind currents. With the wind the Flamethrower expanded and started to push back at Typhlosion's Flamethrower.

"His attack is too strong. Typhlosion switch attacks with Eruption," Gold insisted. Typhlosion's eyes turn to bright red. He halted his attack, and began to concentrate. When the flamethrower was a few feet away Typhlosion unleashed a powerful fire attack that it engulfs the flamethrower. The lava easily overpowered the fire and headed straight towards Charizard.

"Abandon the attack. Fly Charizard." Stopping his attack, Charizard flew straight up avoiding the Eruption.

_I need to stop him from always flying from my attacks _Gold thought. _Wait...I got it!_

"Typhlosion use swift." Typhlosion opened his mouth and unleash many gold stars.

"Counter with Air Cutter." Charizard fired v shaped blades of air from his wings. Both attacks collided and exploded. A cloud of smoke formed between Typhlosion and Charizard.

"Use Dragon Rush Charizard. He won't know where it will come from," Red ordered. Charizard flew into the smoke hiding him from view.

"Typhlosion get ready when it appears." Typhlosion grunted in agreement. He waited carefully looking from side to side to see where he might appear. Charizard suddenly flew out of the left side of the cloud. A light blue aura surrounded Charizard's body.

"Smokescreen," Gold exclaimed. Opening his mouth, Typhlosion released black smoke. The smoke rapidly spread. It hid Typhlosion from view before Charizard could attack.

"Blow away the smoke with whirlwind," Red ordered. Charizard stopping his attack began flapping his wings. The smoke cleared away in no time, but Typhlosion was nowhere to be found.

_Where could he be? Underground I guess _Red thought_. _"Charizard use Earthquake on the battlefield." Folding his wings, Charizard fell into a steep dive.

"Typhlosion counter with Rock Slide." The ground suddenly burst and Typhlosion popped out. Five giant boulders were hurled at Charizard in the progress when Typhlosion popped out of the ground.

"Break the boulders with Metal Claw." The dragon opened up his wings to catch the air. Stopping in his tracks a silver glow covered Charizard's claws. He slashed at one boulder coming in his way and destroyed it into rubble. The little pieces of rock fell toward the Earth. Charizard destroyed the other four boulders in the same matter.

_Rock Slide won't work. I need to get him into close combat _Gold pondered.

"Charizard let's try Mega Kick," Red suggested. Charizard nodded in agreement and began dropping with his foot in front of him. A white glow surrounded his foot as he began to get closer to Typhlosion.

"Intercept with Mega Punch than use Thunder Punch," Gold ordered. Typhlosion jumped in the air and connected his fist with Charizard's foot. Both attacks created a blinding white light. When the light faded an orange dragon was lying on the floor with a lava badger standing next to him.

-"Urgh,"- grunted Charizard in pain. He got onto his feet while holding his jaw that was still crackling with electricity from Typhlosion's Thunder Punch.

-"You're going to pay for that. No one ever lasts more than five minutes conscious after they hit me in the face,"- Charizard growled with his eyes turning darker and his flame on his tail grew bigger.

_Looks like Charizard wants to fight physically now. Well if he wants to than I will let him _Red thought.

"Charizard I know you want to kick his ass. Let's begin with Dragon and Shadow Claw combo," Red ordered. A purple claw made up of shadow material formed on Charizard's left hand and a dark blue aura formed around his right hand. He charged at Typhlosion with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Counter with Crush Claw." Typhlosion extended his arms to counter the attack. A harsh red aura surrounded his claws making them look sharper and longer. Charizard slash out both of his attacks and were stopped by Typhlosion's Crush Claw. Both claws locked with each other and both pokemon began to push. Charizard and Typhlosion claws were against each other with no one giving up.

"Typhlosion push back as hard as you can. You can do it!" Gold encouraged. Typhlosion began to lose ground as Charizard began to push even harder.

"Charizard use all your strength than slash him with your claws," Red ordered.

-"Give it up kid. Your not strong enough to defeat me,"- Charizard remarked and with all his strength pushed Typhlosion. Typhlosion stumbled backwards leaving him open for attack. Charizard took advantage of that and slashed at his chest with his Dragon and Shadow claw attack. Typhlosion fell on the ground a few feet away from his foe.

"Typhlosion get on feet quick. We won't let him win," Gold asserted. Weakly getting up, Typhlosion got onto his feet and shot a glare at Charizard.

_He survived my combo. Impressive but that wasn't my strongest attacks _Charizard thought. Charizard grinned and quickly ran toward the fire pokemon. He slammed his fist which was covered in fire into Typhlosion's chin. Typhlosion again hit the ground with a thud.

-"Urgh… That hurt…,"- Typhlosion weakly mumbled. He got on his feet again and turn towards Charizard.

"Typhlosion, it is time to use Close Combat. Use every physical attack you can use on the overgrown lizard," Gold ordered.

"Charizard you too use Close Combat. Use any physical attack you want. Just don't let your guard down," Red added.

_-Now the real battle starts. He won't know what hit him- _Charizard smirked. He began throwing few punches but the lava badger evaded all of them. Typhlosion caught the last punch and slug Charizard in his gut. Charizard stagger backwards but he regained his balance. Typhlosion lunged at Charizard and began to swing at him. Two wings caught him before he could hit. Charizard's wings were clamped onto his opponent leaving him unable to move. He held his opponent in front of him.

-"Now payback for the punch you did to my face,"- Charizard hissed with an evil smirk on his face. Charizard suddenly unleashed a frenzy of punches at Typhlosion. He used all three elemental punches. Typhlosion not being able to move could only take the attacks. He got punched in the stomach, face, anywhere where Charizard could punch.

Gold not able to contain his anger cried, "Typhlosion use your feet." Typhlosion got the message and kicked Charizard between his legs. He immediately let go of Typhlosion while grabbing his crotch.

-"You son of a b…," Charizard got caught off by fury of Crush Claw attacks. Typhlosion was slashing at Charizard's face with his red claws.

-"You better watch…your…language,"- Typhlosion yelled while delivering a final slash that knocked Charizard to the ground. Charizard grunted in pain when he touched his face. He slowly got on his feet while nursing his face.

-"Cheap Shot,"- Charizard murmured. A blue aura formed on both of Charizard's claws. He slashed out at Typhlosion who blocked with his own Crush Claw. Both pokemon began exchanging blows and both blocked each attack. Charizard finally landed a hit across Typhlosion cheek. He quickly swung his tail at the stunned pokemon by turning around. A metallic coating covered his tail as he smacked Typhlosion on his side. Typhlosion was sent sprawling on the ground. Not wasting a moment, Charizard jumped in the air began descending on top of Typhlosion with his fist glowing white.

_-He sure is fast- _Typhlosion thought opening his eyes a little. He saw Charizard falling towards him. He instantly rolled out of the way making Charizard miss and punch the ground instead.

Typhlosion sigh in relieve that he dodged the attack. Charizard straighten up to face at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion Roll Out," Gold called out. Obeying, Typhlosion jumped into the air while curling up into a ball and began spinning. He rolled towards Charizard and hit him in his stomach. Typhlosion started to push back at Charizard while he tried to hold his ground against it.

"Charizard try to stop him by using force," Red ordered. Charizard tried to stop the spinning pokemon by grabbing his sides. He tried but couldn't. Typhlosion spinning began to go faster making it harder for Charizard to get a firm grip on him. He tried one more time and finally succeeded and stopped Typhlosion spinning motion. He held Typhlosion upside down in the air.

"Charizard Seismic Toss him to the ground." Charizard hoisted Typhlosion in the air and slammed him into the ground with tremendous strength. The sound of Typhlosion crashing into the ground was loud enough that both trainers heard it clearly.

_That must had done a lot of damage. He must be getting weak by now _Red thought.

Charizard leaped back after his attack formed two Dragon claws while a silver coating began forming on his wings.

"Typhlosion don't give up. We still haven't showed him our true strength," Gold encouraged his pokemon. In the crater caused by Typhlosion's fall, he stood up straightly. He fired up his collar and showed no signs of being hurt.

_His pokemon sure can take a lot of punishment _Red thought. _Well it looks like my Charizard is ready to finish him off. Let's see how he can counter Charizard's Steel technique._

With furious power, Typhlosion lunged at Charizard with his fist. Charizard protected himself by covering himself with his metal coated wings. Typhlosion punched the steel wings instead and instantly withdrew his hand.

-"Nothing can get pass my steel wing,"- Charizard informed removing his wings. -"In fact I bet it hurt you more than it did me."

-"You're wrong it didn't hurt me at all,"- Typhlosion barked back, while secretly shaking his hand in pain behind his back. Charizard suddenly began his assault with his Dragon Claws. Typhlosion taken by surprise barely escaped the attacks. Typhlosion dodged most of them but got hit by a few. Typhlosion kept on dodging Charizard's attack until he saw an opening. He swung another punch but with Charizard incredible speed he blocked with his steel like wings again.

-"You have to do better than that,"- Charizard mocked.

_Those wings of his keep on blocking Typhlosion's attacks. How to get pass it…? Metal conducts electricity to if his wings have metal like properties…than maybe Thunder Punch might work. With his weakness to electricity due to being a Flying type the attack with do quadruple damage _Red thought. "Typhlosion use Thunder Punch," Gold ordered. Not hesitating a second, Typhlosion punched Charizard's wings with an electric charged punch. When his fist made contact with Charizard's wing, electricity immediately conducted into his body due to the metal properties. Charizard let out a roar in pain and swung his tail at the fire type.

"Catch it Typhlosion," Gold immediately cried. The lava badger caught the swinging tail using both of his hands.

"Now Typhlosion. The opening we been waiting for," Gold cried out making Red confused.

_What is he planning? _Red thought. He got his answer when Typhlosion jumped onto Charizard's back ramming his fist between his shoulder blades. His fist was covered in ice when he punched Charizard. The ice began to spread all the area on Charizard's back.

"Charizard try to get him off your back," Red urgently called out figuring out Gold's plan. Charizard complied with Red's order by slamming his wings at Typhlosion on his back, but when he tried to move his wings they barely move an inch. He tried again by using all his strength but to no avail. He tried again but this time by trying to use his tail to attack. When he tried the same results happen again like with his wings his tail couldn't move either.

_Hmm. What is wrong with Charizard? He can't move his tail and his wings _Red pondered. Red tried to observe Charizard and on closer examination saw electricity coursing through Typhlosion's fist. _I get it know. He not only using Ice Punch but using Thunder Punch to cause paralyzing. I get it know. He lured into close combat so he can have a chance to perform his combo. Now Charizard can't fly to avoid any of his attacks. I am such a fool for falling into an obvious trap._

"Charizard shake him off," Red calmly ordered. Charizard swung his shoulders with all his might and threw Typhlosion onto the ground. Most of Charizard's back was frozen solid rendering his wings and tail useless.

"I am such a fool for falling in your trap Gold," Red stated. "You may have stopped my Charizard from flying but we still got tricks up our sleeves."

"I couldn't expected less from you, Red," Gold added. _Now that his Charizard is incapable of flying I can attack now without worry he might fly away. I am such a smart ass that I think I should become a professor some day._

"Charizard Sunny day." Charizard formed a red sphere in hands and threw up into the sky. Warm sunlight shortly flooded on the battlefield after that.

_He didn't even try to stop the move _Red wondered.

Gold patiently waited for Charizard to finish his move. When the Sunny Day was in full effect Gold finally cried his order.

"Typhlosion Rock Slide." Typhlosion punched the ground firing some boulders at Charizard.

"Don't you ever learn? Counter with Metal Claw." Charizard easily broke the boulders with his metal claws.

_He still can move as quickly as before we froze his wings. Let see what this new attack my friend gave to me. _"Typhlosion lets use Wild Charge," Gold said.

_Wild Charge never heard of it. Maybe its one of those new attacks that were recently discovered. Well if that's the case than I am going to use a new move too, _Red thought.

Electricity could be seen coursing through Typhlosion's body. Getting ready to attack Red took this time to think of a counter.

"Charizard attack with Purgatory." Charizard cloaked himself in raging fire that grew bigger due to the effects of Sunny Day and charged at Typhlosion. The lava badger saw this and also began running towards him. Both powerful attacks collided and both fire pokemon were sent flying backwards. Typhlosion skidded to a stop and grunted in pain due to the recoil of Wild Charge and Charizard's attack. Charizard landed perfectly on his feet than suddenly dropping to his knees panting.

_Charizard is getting very weak. I need to end this quickly _Red thought. "Charizard quickly use Dragon Pulse," Red exclaimed. Charizard took a few breathes before firing a purple orb from his gaping mouth.

"Dodge Typhlosion." Jumping at the last second, Typhlosion narrowly escaped the attack.

"Stone Edge," Red immediately ordered. Charizard shot razor sharp rocks as fast as bullets. Typhlosion taken by surprise got hit by many sharp rocks. After the attack, Typhlosion painfully got up. A red glow surrounded his body and the flames around his neck grew bigger.

_-Even getting a face full of sharp rocks and the kid still stands up. Remarkable but it looks like he is not going to last any_ longer- Charizard thought.

_Typhlosion is getting very weak. Maybe this combo will knock out his Charizard _Gold thought_. _"Typhlosion Fire Blast than use Quick Attack going through the attack," Gold commanded. Typhlosion let out a growl in agreement.

-"You're going down dragon boy. Your title as strongest pokemon is mine now,"- Typhlosion dangerously hissed. He spat out a giant fire ball that grew out limbs. The fire attack resembled a stick figure. Typhlosion sprinted and ran into the Fire Blast. The fire didn't hurt Typhlosion but instead cloaked his body.

"Dodge it quickly Charizard," Red demanded knowing the deadliness of the combo. Charizard by instinct immediately tried to fly away but he forgot about his wings being frozen and paralyzed. Typhlosion slam into Charizard with his body on fire. With the attack being power up by the Sun's rays and his ability Blaze, it was enough to activate Charizard's own Blaze ability. He fell onto the ground with his Blaze ability glowing.

For a moment Charizard became stunned. _–I had never felt this weak before in a long time. My Blaze ability feels weird after a long time not being activated- _Charizard thought.

_Oh no! Charizard must be stunned by being in a weak state _Red thought. "Hey Charizard! Snap out of it. Remember we won't go down until it's over. The vow that we will always try our hardest in any battle," Red cried trying to encourage his speechless pokemon. Charizard suddenly snapped back into reality and quickly got on his feet. We his spirit lifted again he roared.

_Charizard has his Blaze ability. There is only one move Charizard like using during his Blaze ability _Red smirked. _Time to finally end this. Let's see if Typhlosion can handle it._

"Charizard lets go in a bang. Use your strongest technique. Blast Burn," Red cried out with great emotion.

"Typhlosion you also use Blast Burn," Gold shouted with anxiety building up. The fire on Typhlosion's collar and on Charizard's tail exponentially grew. Both fire starters open their jaws a released a large amount of fire. The fire quickly spread across the field, incinerated everything in the way. The attack soon covered both pokemon and the entire battlefield. The Blast Burn attacks were so big and bright that Gold thought everyone in Kanto and Johto can see it.

_Whoa! I bet my mom could see this from her house _Gold thought wiping the sweat forming on his face. The attack soon died down leaving smoke behind. _Come on Typhlosion I know your still standing._

The smoke soon cleared and a figure was still standing in the clearing. Gold observed closer and saw it was Charizard barely being able to stand up. The ice on his back was now melted.

_Charizard made it _Red gladly thought. _But where is Typhlosion?_ Another figure stepped out of the smoke. Typhlosion looked unharmed by the attack.

Charizard smiled at Typhlosion. -"You were a great opponent kid. I hope we can battle aga…," Charizard muttered before falling unconscious.

"Charizard!" Red cried in alarm. He ran up to his fallen pokemon. He held him for a while before returning him into his respectful pokeball. "How did Typhlosion avoided getting hurt during the attack?"

Gold took a deep breathe before explain. "You see fire attacks don't work on Typhlosion. His fur can resist any type of heat," Gold gladly explained.

"But how did Charizard's Flamethrower and Fire Punch hurt him?" Red questioned.

"He didn't get hurt by the flames but by the force of the Flamethrower and the fist," Gold explained while liking the way he sounded smart.

"Hmmm… I got to start using my Pokedex more often," Red mumbled. Changing his attitude Red face Gold with his hand outstretched. Gold walked up to him and shook it.

"Good battle Red but I won," Gold said. His Typhlosion walked to his side with a silly grin on his face.

"Good battle Gold. I have never fought a more heated battle in my life. You changed me Gold. I regain my spirit to battle thanks to you," Red added. Fixing his hat he began walking toward the cave.

"Hey where are you going?" Gold asked for a change.

"Pokemon center. My pokemon are in bad condition because of you," Red said waving his pokeball in the air not turning around as he disappeared into the cave. Gold ran after him with his Typhlosion weakly following behind. When he entered the cave he saw Red standing in front of many pokemon lying on the floor.

"What happen?" Gold thought out loud.

"Look up," Red simply answered. Gold looked up and saw a hole big enough for a human to crawl into that lead to the outside. Water leaked on the sides of the tunnel.

_Ampharos must have dug to deep into the mountain_ Gold instantly thought looking at all the sleeping pokemon on the floor.

* * *

_**Well that the final chapter. What do you think? I had writer's block in the middle but I got over it and made this chapter the longest one.**_

_**I am also going to start a new story. If people like it than I am going to write more. More information on the story is on my profile. So be waiting for it.**_


End file.
